Dont let me fall
by Valerie Grimm
Summary: Jesse tiene un vicio que no es cantar.Rachel tiene un vicio que no es ser una reina del drama.Kurt tiene un vicio que no es la ropa.FACEBOOK, ok los primeros capitulos fueron horribles pero intentare darle un poco de calidad y continuidad a la historia :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ¿Acaso Jesse St James es estelar?¿Acaso Rachel Berry recibe las suficientes canciones en glee?¿Acaso Kurt y Blaine tienen suficiente historia?¿Acaso Puck y Quinn conservaron a Beth?¿Santanna y Brittanny esta juntas?

No lo creo, asi que obviamente Glee no me pertenece

Para Rachel Berry ya era demasiado el estar frente a su computadora y ver eso

Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson tienen una relación

A Tina Cohen, Britanny Pierce, Santanna Lopez y Noah Puckerman les gusta

Sam Evans

Genial

Quinn Fabray

Sorprendente que no lo dijeras en na avi o como sea

Sam Evans

Sorprendente que no lo hayas engañado aun

a Santanna Lopez le gusta esto

Finn Hudson

¿Santanna eres tu la indicada para burlarte de eso?

Santanna Lopez

No lo se Finn, supongo que el haber sido engañado tantas veces te hace

a ti el indicado

Noah Puckerman

Auch Hudson auch

Rachel no podía creer que al fin lo hubieran puesto, para ella era el colmo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una solicitud

Jesse St James quiere ser tu amigo

Rachel dudo por un momento luego acepto

Jesse St James estaba en su habitación en california sorprendido de que Rachel hubiera aceptado su solicitud, pero era la única manera que tenía de saber cómo estaba, asi que había cedido sin muchas esperanzas, comenzó a husmear en el face de su ex - novia y vio algunas fotografías recientes de presentaciones, ella con Kurt, Mercedes, y un chico que le provoco una punzada de dolor, averiguo por una etiqueta que el chico se llamaba Blaine Anderson, pero su temor se disipo al entrar a ver el perfil de su "rival" y notar que tenía una relación con Kurt Hummel , asi que regreso a la página de Rachel y con todo el valor qué pudo reunir escribió una frase

Jesse St James ha publicado algo en tu muro

Rachel no podía estar más sorprendida por eso y moviendo rápidamente el cursor de su computadora averiguo que era

Jesse St James

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

una emoción extraña invadió a Rachel mientras le daba click al botón de me gusta, pero pronto la cólera se apodero de ella

So you think you can love me and leave me to die

A Kurt Hummel le gusta esto

Jesse St James

And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you'll only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<p>

Rachel Berry

:/ /3

Jesse St James

/3

Ambos reyes del drama miraban expectantes sus computadoras sin atreverse a escribir nada más en la publicación

Rachel Berry

What's too painful to remember

A Jesse St James le gusta

Jesse St James

the way we were?debí saberlo, mira mi estado porfavor

Rachel se apresuro a ir al perfil de Jesse

Jesse St James

We simply choose to forget

A Rachel Berry le gusta esto

Rachel Berry

Las grandes mentes piensan igual… debo irme

Jesse St James

Eso supongo, gracias por aceptarme

Eso es todo por ahora… reviews díganme si le sigo


	2. Chapter 2

hahahaha perdón por la tardanza es solo que odie a Rachel escogiendo a Finn por sobre Jesse y me corto el gusto pero veamos me entere que Jesse será el nuevo director de vocal adrenaline y dije ha¡ aquí tengo línea de historia

Disclaimer: ¿Acaso Jesse St James es estelar?¿Acaso Rachel Berry recibe las suficientes canciones en glee?¿Acaso han cantado algo de Taylor Swift?¿Acaso Finn y Jesse han cantado el uno contra el otro?

No lo creo, asi que obviamente Glee no me pertenece

Jesse St James ha añadido Director de Vocal Adrenaline a su información de trabajo

a Shelby Corcoran le gusta esto

Felicidades Jesse con tu perfeccionismo serán imparables

Finn Hudson

Esperemos que así sus actuaciones tengan más corazón

Jesse St James

Quien necesita corazón cuando se tienen 8 títulos consecutivos en los tres primeros lugares…

Finn Hudson

Bien. Solo no te hagas a la idea de un primer lugar este año

Jesse St James

Quien me lo impedirá tu y tu baile?

Rachel Berry

Para tu información Finn ha mejorado sus paso de baile este año

Jesse St James

Si pero quizás sienta un impulso perdedor de volverte a besar

Rachel Berry

Para tu información ese beso perdedor tiene muchas visitas en youtube

Jesse St James

Claro todos quieren ver a los tontos que perdieron sus oportunidades por un fugaz momento

Finn Hudson

Di lo que quieras St Jerck , pero ese beso iba con capa

Jesse St James

Hudson si tu baile es tan bueno como tu ingenio u originalidad no tengo nada de que preocuparme

Finn Hudson

Ah si pues que se siente que un idiota como yo tenga a la chica

a Santana Lopez le gusta esto

Santana Lopez

Buena jugada Frankteen

a Jesse St James le gusta esto

Sam Evans

Por que Jesse y Finn son amigos? Facebook solo fomenta la hipocresía

Kurt Hummel

Sam… por que eres amigo de Shane?

Sam Evans

Cual es el punto de esto

Jesse St James

Largo de mi muro AHORA

Esta es una muestra de cómo será la historia :3 reviews porfavor


	3. Yo me opongo

Bueno he estado muy poco inspirada pero tengo un sentimienTo intenso de NO TE CASES RACHEL ARRUINARAS TU VIDA, pero creo que Finn la atara a el o algo asi que aquí escribi lo que debió pasar.

Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson están comprometidos

Quinn Fabray

Rachel estas loca, arruinaras tu vida

Santana Lopez

Es SU vida Fabray

Jesse St James

Acaso esto es en serio?

Finn Hudson

Si lo es St Jerk

Jesse St James

Rachel arruinaras tu vida¡ y tu carrera¡

A Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans y Noah Puckerman les gusta esto

Rachel Berry

Bien Jesse eso no es de tu incumbencia pero Finn me apoyara en todo lo que haga

Sebastian Smythe

Preparense para perder

A Jesse St James le gusta esto

Jesse St James

Tu Inbox, ahora

Kurt Hummel

O_O

Blaine Anderson

Esto no puede significar nada bueno

Hahahaha si ustedes no se lo imaginan, SIIIII Jesse le dio la idea para el chantaje, pero Sebastian y su moral ., escribiré màs pronto, REVIEWS


End file.
